


In Motion

by XxArykaxXxLachlanxX



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxArykaxXxLachlanxX/pseuds/XxArykaxXxLachlanxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew all it took was a simple kiss to set things in motion. Slight OOC this is M/M don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Motion

Disclaimer: i do not own witch hunters nor do i make any profit off of this story.

Authors note: this is primarily feelings Hansel has in the last fight scene and fruition of a subplot that was running through my mind during the movie. Also may be some typos and other stuff. M/M slash yaoi shounen ai...don't like don't read.

In Motion

Hansel's heart froze in his chest as he turned around just in time to see Muriel grab Ben her wand to his throat.

"Now lower your weapon or the boy dies." She demanded.

It was a last ditch attempt to gain the upper hand and dammit didn't it piss Hansel off. The worst was that as much as he wanted to not care the frightened face of the enthusiastic youth yanked at his heart. The feeling itself was so intense and conflicted with everything Hansel was he almost felt like he was about to vomit. He eyed Muriel hate flowing of him in waves as he quickly came up with a plan. Holding up his hands in defeat he slowly lowered his weapon to the ground with his right hand. He kept his eyes trained on the witch his left hand sneaking around to the back of his belt where he had another gun stashed.

"Don't worry Ben I wont let her hurt you." He spoke confidently but his insides were so tumultuous he was still certain being violently ill was in his future. 

In a split second after his bold statement he whipped out his gun and fired. Everything was still for a moment. The bullet flew straight and true missing Ben and hitting it mark; not that Hansel had any doubt he'd miss. A wave a relief washed over him as the boy was flung from Muriel's clutches, the relief was short lived however as she shrieked and came after him.

____________________________________________________

Hansel stood triumphantly over the decapitated bitch finally glad for a respite and frankly glad to be alive. He looked up as Ben stumbled into the rotted cottage,gun in hand and an eager expression painted on his face. His face fell, and paled, when he saw Hansel standing there with the witch's bloody head in his hand. 

Hansel dropped the head and followed his sister out stoping briefly in front of Ben "you alright?" He couldn't stop the genuine concern that leaked into his voice as the other nodded. He went to step away satisfied with the response but stopped short, glancing to see his sister looking out into the trees. Without any hesitation he leaned in and kissed Ben before he changed his mind and lost his nerve. Not looking back he finally followed Gretel out leaving Ben dumbfounded in the door way of the old cottage. 

Ben touched his lips briefly only stumbling back into the real world when Hansel warned him if he didn't move he'd be left behind.   
______________________________________________________  
Later that evening Ben decided he needed to talk to Hansel, to sort this (whatever "this" was) out with the with hunter. He knew Gretel was talking with the mayor so he made his way to the room that the siblings had occupied since their arrival a week prior.

He opened the door and froze his jaw hanging at the sight before him. "Why-- why are you-- on the floor?" He managed to get out disbeleif rampant in his tone. 

Hansel gazed up at Ben a mild amount of amusement showing with in his blue eyes. Out of all the things that had happened to them only hours ago Hansel would have never guessed seeing him laying on the floor was be the one thing that bother Ben.

Hansel sighed and heaved his aching body off the floor and repositioned himself on the edge of the bed. "Did you need something? Or are you gonna stand there all night with that dumb ass look on your face?"

Ben promptly closed his mouth and fully entered the room closing the door behind him.

Hansel stare pointedly at the boy waiting for him to speak. Ben fidgeted nervously and took a breath not quite able to make eye contact, "Sooo...uh...I...uh....about...." he glanced up at Hansel who was still watching him and then glanced back down, sighing and dragging a hand through his hair.

Hansel decided to break the short awkward silence Ben had created in the room, "I hope that's not all you have to say or elses this is a damn wast of time." He prompted.

Ben tucked his hands into his pockets andalthough he was still fidgetty he managed to make and maintain eye contact. "I thought you liked Mina? And girls in general..."

Hansel smirked and then quickly schooled his expression, not the exact question he had been expecting, but close enough. "I do." He answered simply.

Ben let out a frustrated sigh and raised and eyebrow in question. He shook his head and palmed his face trying to ease some of the anxiety he was feeling. It was coming off the boy in droves.

"Okay, well why..." he glanced away from Hansel and licked his lips nervously "Why'd you kiss me?" He finished softly once again shoving his hands into his pockets to still them.

Tense anticipation hung like fog, thick in the air, as Ben awaite Hansel's answer. When the other spoke it was so soft Ben almost missed it.

"Becuase I wanted to." He whispered his own gaze directed out the window. Perhaps is was a good sign Ben had come to see him, surely that meant he didn't completely hate him. Or perhaps he just wanted an answer so he could just get on with his life and forget Hansel had even done such a thing to him. That's usually how things like this went, and quite frankly Hansel was beginning to wish he had thought this through better.

After the words sunk in Ben found himself uncharacteristically angry, no perhaps angry was to vague, he was exasperated. All the vague answers that Hansel kept throwing at him werent the answers he wanted.

"Look, I'm not upset about the kiss-- really" he started cutting off the older male before he could speak,"all i want is a straight honest answer. Not some vague brush off or-- or anything else! I need to know what prompted you to kiss me? I need..." he took a shaky breath, his heart now racing in his chest. "I have always admired, your sister...it was the natural choice...but I have always loved you..." the air was thick with the confession and even still Ben was not completely finished, even if the look on Hansel's face wished otherwise. " Its hard to believe, but its true...and now if you'll excuse me i think i need to go....pass out..."

"No." The word was soft but it was clearly a command. As Ben cautiously looked up to meet Hansel's eyes he saw a look of mitigated terror on the younger man's face. The look only intensified and Hansel motioned for him to come closer. It was clear Ben was afraid but he came, reluctantly, closer.

When they made eye contact again some of Ben's wariness was reflected in the hunter's blue eyes. Hansel stood from his place on the edge of the bed as Ben stood rooted on the spot completely unsure of what was about to take place. The older male slowly closed the distance between them one hand gently curling around the back of Ben's neck pulling them even closer. The sound of two frantically beating hearts was broken by two whispered words. "Me too" he whispered against Ben's lips before claiming them in a chaste kiss. They both pulled back slightly and no further words were necessary as their lips met once again, melding together in a passionate dance of unspoken emotion.

____________________________________________________  
Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
